Broken Pieces
by Hermachis
Summary: Un nuevo peligro acecha desde las sombras y lo único que saben es que por su causa la vida de Sora corre grave peligro.Un enemigo que busca como única meta un corazón, su arma: El amor de una chica. [RikuxSora][OC]
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia salio de las mentes de dos chicas ociosas sin nada mejor en lo que gastar el tiempo n.nU**

**El fic este (Por llamarlo de algún modo xD) Se desarrolla después de los acontecimientos de Kingdom hearts 2, por lo que las autoras no nos responsabilizamos de los posibles spoilers que puedan aparecer (Que me da que hay varios) **

**Todos los hechos que parecen narrados en esta historia son propiedad de mi amiga y mia. Nuestros y solo nuestros o.ó Y aquel que nos los robe recibiria una linda patada en el trasero. Si los cogen sin nuestro consentimiento, os aseguro que lo sabremos ñ.nU**

**Los capitulos pares han sido escritos por mi amiga. Yo escribo los impares. (Este se incluye)**

**Por supuesto, si hay algún alma caritativa se le ocurre dejarnos un rewiers, todos ellos llegarian a mi amiga, por que ella tambien es la madre de esto o.ó Y claro, los comentarios los responderiamos entre las dos.**

**Esta historia contiene:**

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai (o Yaoi depende de si tengo el día tonto xP)**

**- Personajes originales (Que por cierto también nos perteneces o.ó)**

**- Violencia (En proximos capitulos la veran en sus pantallas)**

**- Muerte de personajes (Idem)**

**Después de estos avisos, es logico que el que leyó el fic fue por que quiso. Asique, nada de crticas poco construtivas, porque como vea alguna sacare el cuchillo de matar ò.o A criticas constructivas siempre estamos abiertas (Y a dudas, sugerencias etc...)**

**Por desgracias, ni la historia de Kingdom hearts ni sus personajes nos pertenecen ya que pertenecen a Disney ,a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura (Que es Dios o0o). Nosotras solo lo usamos para aplacar nuestro aburrimiento y sin ningún animo de lucro. (Aunque tampoco creo que nadie nos pagara por esto o.O)**

**Prólogo**

Las nueve de la mañana tocaron en el reloj de la plaza del mercado. Y casí al unísono, unos golpes fuertes empezaron a sonar puerta tras puerta, intentando con ello que las personas que dormian comodas en sus respectivas habitaciones saltaran de la cama y se pusieran manos a la obra. No tardó mucho en oirse el quejido de una jóven y después los aullidos de dolor del hombre que había gritado.

- "_Asi son las mañanas en Bastión Hueco_"- Pensó Sora abriendo los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Estaba ya acostumbrado a empezar el día con las quejas a causa del mal despertar de Yuffie.

El moreno se pregunto porqué Cid seguia despertando a la jóven nija si sabia que ella le daria los buenos días con una paliza. Aunque de todas formas, tampoco estaba seguro de querer entenderlo.

El ojiazul salió de la cama y buscó a gatas la ropa de calle que había tirado por el suelo la noche anterior. Cuando logro recolectar todo, se cambio de ropa e hizo la cama como solo él sabía hacerla (Echando cojines, peluches y todo lo que pudo encontrar para aparentar que la cama estaba hecha)

Oyendo los gritos de Cid, probablemente el rubio entrado en años no vendria a molestarle hasta después de unos minutos. Asique aprovechó para mirase al espejo y arreglarse el pelo.

Obsevó un par de marcas moradas que se había formado bajo sus ojos. Desde que había tenído que marcharse a Bastión Hueco, Sora no habías sido capaz de dormir durante una noche entera.

Un ruido, una luz o el simple ulular del viento lo alteraban y le robaban el sueño. Y probablemente no era para menos, pensando que su situación era bastante delicada.

Todos creian que Sora tenía miedo, que estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle. Pero lo que no sabían es que, en realidad, lo que menos le preocupaba a Sora es que quisieran hacerle daño a él.

Hacía muchos meses que su vida había quedado en segundo plano en su orden de prioridades. Y es que, para Sora, había una vida que le era mucho más querida que la suya propia.

El quinceañero suspiró y apartó la vista del espejo.

Hacía más de una semana que no habia recibido carta alguna de Riku. Sora queria creer que probablemente Riku se había olvidado de responderle. Pero quizas había una razón más fuerte detras de eso. El pensar que Riku le podía ignorando le dolia. Aunque siempre seria mejor eso que pensar que podria estar en peligro.

Por suerte sabía que la última situación no se daba en absoluto. Para fastidio de Sora, cada poco tiempo llegaba la carta de cierta pelirroja pesada que no para de molestar al castaño. De pascuas a ramos, Sora decidia no tirar la carta sin ni siquiera abrirla y hacer el notable esfuerzo de aguantar las terribles estupideces que Kairi le narraba carta tras carta.

Gracias a eso sabía que en la isla del destino no había ningún problema y que Riku estaba bien.

Tres golpes de fuerza considerable se estrellaron contra la puerta de la habitación de Sora.

- ¡Esta bien Cid, ya salgo! -Gritó el adolescente como contestación - Sabes que si tiras la puerta abajo te las tendras que ver con Merlín.

Cid pareció dudar un momento, pero tras unos segundo giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

- "_Quien sabe, quizas hoy las cosas en la calle esten más tranquilas y León no me obliga a quedarme vegetando en el sofa_" -Pensó Sora como consuelo mientras abria la puerta de la habitación y salía por ella, con la esperanza de que quizas ese día no seria tan aburrido como todos los que le había precedido.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Antes que nada, decir que, a pesar de que esta historia se desarrolla después de KH2, no me ha dado la gana llamar a Bastión Hueco "Vergel Radiante" Ese nombre me traumó y solo por eso no pensamos usarlo. Se quedara como Bastión Hueco por que es un nombre mucho más sentido. Vergel Radiante suena muy cursi xP**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y que recibamos opiniones Las opiniones nos hacen felices y nos ayudan a seguir. Suben el animo.**

**Los capitulos se colgaran todo lo rapido que mi Pc me permita, por que ya tenemos escritos varios capitulos. (Entre dos personas las cosas se agilizan nOn)**

**Byebyebye! **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Neko Roxas:**_** Bueno, no pidas milagros lol Sora sufrirá lo que tenga que sufrir y algo más tal vez o0o Sabes que soy mala persona xD Cierto, esto es una sala de cine vacia. En fin... xP**_

**Bueno, aqui va otro capitulo. Se me olvido decir que el título del fic no fue idea de las autoras, si no de mi queria hermana mayor Neko Roxas. Asique, gracias a Neko por la ayuda n.n**

**Recordar que este capitulo fue escrito por mi amiga Dark Angel, a la que deben lealdad y reviews n.n Como siempre, pido criticas constructivas, sugerencias, dudas o simplente palabras de aliento, que no vienen nada mal.**

**Tambien recordar que esta historia contiene: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales **

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Esto es por si alguien no leyó el primer capítulo (Cosa ilógica o.O) No esta mal decirlo para evitar problemas n.nU**

**Como siempre decir, que ni a Dark Angel ni a mi nos pertenece Kingdom Hearts. Estamos maquinando planes para hacernos con sus derechos de autor, pero aun esta en progreso. Asique, hasta que lo logremos, decir que Kingdom hearts es propiedad de Disney, Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura y solo queda, pedirles por favor, que no nos demanden n.nUuU**

**Capítulo 1**

No eran ni las 6 de la mañana cuando Kirai, volvió a despertarse empapada en sudor después de otra de sus frecuentes pesadillas.

Se quedo unos instantes mirando a su alrededor hasta que consiguió calmarse del todo, se levanto despacio se puso sus zapatos y una chaqueta negra y salió de la casa dirigiéndose hacia su sitio preferido, el abismo que había al final del bosque donde siempre acudía cuando necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Asi que una vez más se sentó sobre la gran roca del borde del precipicio hasta que amaneció.

Volvio a la casa después de 2 horas cuando entro su compañero ya estaba despierto.

- Buenos dias Amsen - Dijo ella sin mirar.

- Hola, vienes del bosque ¿No?¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?

- Si... otra vez la organización - Respondió mirándole a los ojos esta vez.

- Bueno, ahora debo de ir a ver a alguien pero cuando vuelva, hablamos ¿Vale?

- Gracias por todo amsen - Contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

El le repondió con el mismo gesto y se fue.

Volvió a quedarse pensativa unos instantes hasta que puso los pies sobre la tierra, fue a vestirse y a colocar un poco sus cosas, para poder volver de nuevo al bosque.

Alli pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo intentando lanzar algo por los aires o hacerlo levitar, pero nunca lo conseguia, quizas estaba demasiado absorta en otros pensamientos que le impedían concentrarse en nada mas. Estaba confusa, preocupada, triste, no entendia muy bien su vida, su pasado nunca le habia pertenecido a ella, puesto que servir y vivir para otros como una esclava, no se podia considerar vida, y pensar en lo que le podia deparar el futuro solo conseguia atormentarla más.

Cuando regreso a casa ya estaba Amsen. Metido en su estudio, investigando sobre dios sabe que cosas.

Kirai simplemente se sentó en su cama y se quedó observando la ventana, tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer, y aunque lo tuviera le faltaban las ganas.

Después de un buen rato, Amsen subió de su estudio (el cual estaba situado en el sotano de la casa) y se dirigió hacia Kirai, quien estaba cruzando el pasillo hacia la sala principal de la casa.

- Hombre, ya has vuelto. Te veo deprimida ¿Qué ocurre?

- Oh Amsen, ya sabes lo que pasa. Soy una fugitiva, no puedo dormir por las noche, ni codearme con la gente por si hay alguien que no deberia estar aqui y delata mi ... nueva posición ... Ya sabes que tarde o temprano algo saldra mal y me descubriran. No se que va a pasar, en realidad nunca he sabido nada. Estoy perdida- Dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Bueno, eso no tiene que ser asi. Nadie te conocé, solo yo .Nadie va adelatarte. Puedes entretener tu cabecita loca intentando descubrir tu magia. Y si alguien de la organización volviera, yo estoy aquí y te protegeria, eres como mi hija. No permitiria que te hicieran daño.

- Lo se, y te estoy muy agradecida porque me acogieras y me trates asi. Pero... no puedes estar eternamente hay.

- Por lo menos lo intentaremos ¿De acuerdo? No lo pienses más. Es lo mejor. En todo el tiempo que llevas aqui no ha pasado nada. Asique seamos positivos. Siempre debes ver las cosas por ese lado. Todo te ira mucho mejor. Recuerdalo siempre.

- Claro. Lo intentare - Respondió ella sonriendo.

- Ahora vayamos a ver que podemos hacer de cena.

Kirai fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Ya era de día. Se incorporó y miró por la ventana. Lucia un sol radiante y, al verlo, sonrió. Cuando se vistió y arregló todo en el cuarto, salió y bajó al sotano, donde estaria Amsen. Llamó a la puerta apresuradamente y entró.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal? Te veo feliz- Dijo un poco sorprendido.

- Si, bueno. Voy a hacer caso sobre lo que me dijiste ayer. Tienes razón, así que ¿Por qué pensar en el pasado? Lo que importa es el presente.

- Vaya, me alegro de escuchar eso por fin. ¿Hoy no tuviste ninguna pesadilla?

- No, hoy a sido la primera vez que he logrado dormir sin despertarme. He empezado bien el dia así que voy al bosque. Hoy conseguire descubir mis verdaderos poderes.

- Esta bien. Yo estare aquí por si me necesitas. Se que lo conseguiras.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Estubo en el bosque un largo rato, pero no conseguió nada. Se enfado y lanzo su brazo rapidamente hacia un lado y una piedra que habia a ese lado salio por los aires.

Ella giró y miró sorprendida hacia la piedra que habia caido en ese momento. Luego miro sus manos e intentó lo miso pero con las dos manos.

Apuntó hacia otra piedra esta mas grande que la anterior. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y la piedra volo tambien por los aires.

- Por fin lo he conseguido - Dijo en voz baja, para luego comenzar a gritar lo mismo con gran alegria, mientras volvia a volar mas piedras y ramas por los aires.

La tarde transcurrió sin nada peculiar, hasta que anocheció.

Era mas de medianoche, Kirai dormia y Amsen trabajaba en su estudio. Escucho un gran golpe, como si alguien derribara la puerta. Alertado subió al salon. A su vez Kirai desperto a causa del mismo sonido.

Se levantó asustada y se dirigió hacia el salon, de donde probenia el ruido. Al llegar a la sala pudo ver en medio de la penumbra una silueta de una joven, encendio la luz para comprobar quien era.

Encontro a una chica morena que no habia visto en su vida.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo un tanto sorprendida y asustada.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hasta aqui este cápitulo.**

**Como siempre, la pesada de Hermachis insiste con los malditos Reviews. **

**Si a alguien le da por mandarnos alguno, a parte de que le glorficaremos como a un dios (?) Le decimos que, por supuesto, el Reviews llegará a la autora del cápitulo y que sera ella quien lo conteste.**

**¡Paz hermanos! **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aqui va el tercer capítulo (O segundo dependiendo de por donde se mire o.O) Este capitulo fue ecsrito por mi, Hermachis. Una colgada más de esas que pululan por el mundo xP**

**Recordar para variar que esta historia contiene:**

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Ni Dark Angel ni yo poseemos Kingdom Hearts (Pero como ya dije, lo poseeremos algún día) Ese día aun esta muy lejano en el tiempo, asique de momento, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir escribiendo estas cosas para no morirnos de aburrimiento.**

**Capítulo 2**

Como todos los días que había pasado en ese lugar, Sora tuvo que quedarse encerrado en casa mirando el continuo ir y venir de gente por la ventana.

Estaba empezando a atardecer y el adolescente, aburrido, miraba el crepitar de las llamas, con la cabeza colgando del brazo del sofa.

- Sientate bien Sora ¿Quieres que se te suba la sangre a la cabeza o qué?

El castaño observó al hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta y le sacó la lengua sin cambiar de posición.

- León ¿Cuándo podre dejar de ser un hamster domestico? Me aburro estando todo el día aqui encerrado.

El chico castaño de pelo largo fruncio el ceño un momento.

- ¿Hamster? Yo te compararia más bien con un conejo. Y en cuento a lo de salir, sera cuando yo lo diga. No quiero que te expongas a ningún peligro.

- ¿Peligro? - Gritó Sora recuperando al posición de una persona normal - ¡Venga Ya¿Acaso no fui yo quien luchó contra los sincorazón¿El que inutilizó a Malefica¿El que destruyó a Xehanort?¿El que cerró la puerta a la luz?¿El que derrotó a los incorporeos?¿El que...?

- ¿...El que se acabó con los miembros de la organización y terminó con los planes de Xemnas? - Acabó León, en tono burlon, con la citación de todos los logros de Sora - Me has soltado ese rollo un millón de veces y cada vez que lo dices te respondo lo mismo. Todo eso me importa un comino porque...

- ... Porque el enemigo al que me enfrento esta vez es diferente. -Dijó Sora enfadado, sentado en el sofa con los brazos cruzados - Si, ya ¿En que se diferencia con todos los demás?

León se acercó a Sora y se sento cerca de él.

- Se diferencia a que, esta vez, no sabemos ni siquiera su aspecto físico. No sabemos sus intenciones exactas ni los medios que va a utilizar para lograr lo que quiere. Lo único que sabemos es que va a por ti y que no podras defenderte tu solo.

- ¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de preguntarle a Yen Sid¿Ese viejo no se supone que lo sabe todo?

- El Rey ya fue a preguntarle a Yen Sid. Pero al parecer surgió algo más importante y tuvo que marcharse. Aunque no lo creas Sora, no eres el centro del universo.

- Si que lo soy - Dijo Sora por lo bajini - Si no lo fuera me dejarias salir a la calle.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - Preguntó León de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

Sora pego un bote al ver la mirada de asesino que le puso el joven de la cicatriz.

- Nada. No he dicho nada.

- Por tu propio bien.

León empezó a subir la escalera cuando Merlín aparecio de la nada como de costumbre.

- ¡Merlín! - Grito Sora entusiasmado saltando del sofa - ¿Hay carta para mi? Por favor, dime que hay carta para mi.

El anciano se echó hacia atras cuando vió al castaño mirarle con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Emm si, hay una carta, muchacho - Respondió Merlin sacandose un sobre del bolsillo.

El adolescente le quitó la carta de las manos con impaciencia y la observó con detenimiento. Se decepcionó al ver el sobre lleno de flores y corazones. No tuvo que complicarse demasiado para saber a quien pertenecia.

Su primer pensamiento fue la de arrojarla al fuego sin leerla siquiera. Pero después penso que quizas podría contener información sobre Riku que podria serle valiosa.

Tras abrirla y repasar por encima las quince primeras lineas, que no eran otra cosa que una estupidez tras otra, por fin llegó al punto que estaba buscando.

" _... Y todo esto es muy raro. ¿Sabes? Ayer vi a Riku y no me saludo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? También eso es muy extraño. Desde que te fuistes Riku parece que esta que no esta. Sobre todo últimamente. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Asique, como te iba diciendo ..."_

Después de leer eso, Sora desmenuzo la carta y la tiró al suelo enfadado.

Merlín, que había estado observando todos los cambio de expresión de Sora se quedó anonadado al ver la reacción del adolescente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Preguntó el mago cuando Sora se sentó en el sofa con un gesto de notable molestia.

- No, no me pasa nada. Aunque quizás tendría que pasarme para que la gente dejara de ignorarme.

El adolescente se levantó sin decir más y se marchó a su habitación.

- Este chico ... - Empezó a decir Merlín para sí mismo mientras que limpiaba con su magia los pedazos de papel que estaba desperdigados por el suelo - Creo que a Sora no le vendria mal que le diera un poco el aire.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ala, se acabó lo que se daba hasta que yo me digne a colgar otro capítulo. **

**De todas maneras, tampoco creo que a alguien le importe que me demore o.o total, no lo lee nadie XD Pero aun asi, yo soy asi. Hay que rellenar con algo xP**

**¡Que se os de bien!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**He aqui el tercer capitulo. Sin que aun pueda creermelo, alguien se molesto en escribir un Rr T.T Con que poco se me hace feliz o.o**

**M.Shivasslixs****: Me alegro que te guste la historia. Ya te agregé. Las ayudas jamás vienen mal. Gracias por comentar n.n**

**Como siempre, recordar las advertencias. Quien no las lea y luego se queja recibia una patada en el culo o.ó**

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- ****Violencia **

**- ****Muerte de personajes**** (Si los dos últimos van subrayados es por algo. Avisados quedan xD)**

**Y el cuento de siempre. Si, aunque no os lo creais, ni a Dark Angel (Que por cierto, escribió este capítulo) ni a mi nos pertenece Kingdom hearts. Los planes para hacernos con sus derechos se han estancado. Asique, tendré que seguir poniendo esta absurdez hasta el resto de nuestras vidas xP**

**Capítulo 3**

Unos segundos después de que Kirai preguntara a aquella chica quien era, apareció Amsen, que preguntó lo mismo. La chica, que al parecer no esperaba que hubiera nadie más que su interesada, se abalanzó sobre Amsen y comenzó a pegarle. Kirai, a su vez se abalanzó sobre la misteriosa chica, pero de un golpe la derribó

- ¡Utiliza tu magia!- Gritó Amsen como pudo.

Kirai trató de concentrarse para poder lanzar a la chica, pero no fue capaz.

- ¡No es lo mismo que las piedras! ¡No puedo hacerlo! - Gritó mientras seguía intentándolo.

- Inténtalo ¡Puedes hacerlo!

La chica volvió a concentrar toda su rabia como la primera vez y cuando lo logró, volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento que en el bosque y consiguió empotrar a la chica contra la pared.

Kirai corrió hacia Amsen, a quien ayudó a levantarse. Pero antes de que pudieran efectuar algún movimiento, la misteriosa jóven derribó a Kirai de un puñetazo, dejándola inconsciente y volvió a centrarse en Amsen, a quien empezó a golpear con saña hasta que lanzo su mejor ataque, que lo lanzó unos metros de distancia.

La joven cogió a Kirai y se la llevó.

Kirai fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Le dolía casi todo. Lo último que recordaba era a la chica y el golpe que le dió. Cuando acabo de abrir los ojos, al ver que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, se levanto sobresaltada. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, la cual era pequeña y fría. Solo había una ventana muy estrecha y la cama de la cual se levantó.

Exasperada, empezó a gritar auxilio. Empezo a golpear las paredes y a gritaba por la pequeña ventana, pero nadie apareció. Cuando se cansó se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo restregando su espalda por la pared. Derramo una lagrima y cuando iba a comenzar a llorar, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Cloud? - pregunto en voz baja mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

- Eso es, veo que te acuerdas de mi, Kirai - Dijo mientras se aproximaba ella

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡Oye! Te he salvado antes de que Tifa acabara contigo.

- ¿Tifa?- De pronto, Kirai cayó en la cuenta - ¿¡Qué a pasado con Amsen!? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

- Creo que ... si tu estas aquí... él... murió.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Le matasteis! ¡ Vosotros le matasteis!

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, de verdad. Créeme, yo te salve de Tifa.

- Y entonces ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? Y no me digas que ella fue a por mi porque si porque no me lo creo.

- Eso no lo se. Quizás alguien de la organización..

- No me creo nada. Pero... Por favor, deja que me vaya.

- Solo quería salvarte. Siempre me pareciste una buena chica. No tienes culpa de nada. Así que decidí salvarte. Solo quiero ayudarte Kirai. Quédate y te protegeré. Lo prometo - dijo acercándose mas a ella.

- Me salvas porque te caigo bien. ¡Pero si nunca me has hablado! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Que esta pasando? Porque esto es tan raro... -agachó la cabeza y empezaron a rodar lagrimas por su cara.

Cloud se acerco a ella del todo y hizo algo que de verdad le sorprendió. La abrazó.

- No te preocupes. Confia en mi, yo te cuidare ¡De verdad! Me tengo que ir. Mejor quedate aquí para que nadie te vea. Adios.

Cloud se dio la vuelta y salió tranquilamente de la habitación dejando alli a Kirai, que no sabia si llorar, reir o pegarse cabezazos contra la pared, pensando que eso no era más que una de sus horrible pesadilla.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aqui nos quedamos. Tengo bastante más capítulos, pero dentro de poco me marcho y hasta el día 27 o asi no podre colgar más capítulos. Si a alguien le interesa, cuando regrese cuelgo dos capítulo y si eso compenso. Si no interesa cuelgo uno y ya. (Mi afan de seguir llenando este sitio de letras lol)**

**Que os alla gustado y Bye! **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Después de casi dos años, me he dignado a subir otro capítulo por sí hay alguien alguien le halla gustado esto. Mi amiga es un ser muy considerado. Yo soy una dejada lol**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Sí, increíblemente, ni Dark Angel ni yo poseemos nada. Todo pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura (Tetsu para los amigos lol), el mundo también, hasta nuestras almas son suyas XD Nosotras por esto podemos recibir como mucho patadas en el culo.**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Puedo entrar? - Preguntó León, dando pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Sora.

El adolescente contestó con un gruñido y, acto seguido, el hombre de la cicatriz entró.

El chico castaño se encontraba tirado en la cama, observando el techo con la mirada perdida.

- No te desanimes - Le dijo el jóven sentandose en la cama - Sabes que lo único que queremos es que estes bien.

- León, es que no es solo que tenga que estar aquí encerrado - Contestó Sora dedicandole una mirada triste - Son muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

Sora suspiró

- Son cosas mias - Dijo sin más, cambiando de postura y dandole la espalda a León.

- Está bien - Dijo, no insistiendo más. El castaño de pelo largo se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - ¿Sabes? Estube hablando con Merlín antes. Me dijo que parece que no hay peligro. Tal vez pueda dejarte salir mañana.

Al adolescente ojiazul se le ilumino el rostro.

- ¿De veras?

- Bueno, depende de como me despierte mañana. Por cierto hace un rato llegó esto - León sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco, impoluto y se lo entrego al chico, el cual lo observó con un deje de sorpresa - Agradeceria que, esta vez, si lo rompes, lo hagas en la papelera. No tenemos porque estar limpiando tus porquerias.

León salió de la habitación con su chuleria habitual, mientras daba un portazo. Sora rompió el sobre y admiró la fina y cuidada caligrafia, antes de empezar a leerla en voz baja:

_"Querido Sora:_

_Siento el no haberte escrito en todo este tiempo. He empezado miles de cartas y todas han acabado en el cubo de la basura._

_Aunque la verdad, solo necesito dos palabras para decir lo que me pasa:_

_Te extraño. Y creo que ni te imaginas cuanto._

_Desde que te fuistes, me siento como si hubiera viajado un año atras en el tiempo , y volviera a encontrarme en la oscuridad. Preguntandome como estaras..._

_Pero bueno, no importa. No quiero agobiarte con mis paranoias. Asique mejor olvidalo._

_Hable con Donal y Goofy el otro día. Me dijeron que iban a verte y les pedí que me llevaran con ellos._

_Ahora mismo, estoy en la nave Gumi, de camino a Bastión Hueco. _

_Si no hay ningún percance, lo más probable es que llegemos mañana._

_Intenta que no te maten antes de que llege alli. No me gustaria haber viajado para nada._

_Cuidate mucho._

_Riku_"

- Estupido Riku - Susurró Sora, guardando la carta en un cajón mientras sonreía - Parece que por fin empiezan a irme bien las cosas.

Se tumbó en la cama y, pensando en lo que le depararia mañana, se quedó dormido.

* * *

- ¡Sora! ¡Que no eres un crio! ¡Deja de jugar con la comida! - Le regañó Aerith, quitandole el tenedor de la mano.

El ojiazul se había dedicado a clavar sus cubiertos en las tortitas que debia comerse, conviertiendolas en una masa indescriptible.

- Es que no tengo hambre - Argumentó Sora.

La chica negó con la cabeza varias veces, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un chico entró por ella sin mediar palabra.

Yuffie se levantó y miró al recien llegado con mala cara.

- Cloud, no se si te lo habran enseñado en tu casa. Pero al llegar a un sitio se dice _Hola _

Cloud frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a Sora, el cual había recuperado su tenedor y seguia asesinando de forma cruel a su desayuno.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciedo?- Le preguntó Cloud al chico después de un minuto.

Sora se limito a mirarle un momento con la cabeza ladeada, para más tarde seguir a lo suyo.

- ¡Sora! Si no te lo vas a comer, tiralo a la basura. ¡Pero deja ya de guarrearlo todo! - Regañó Aerith por segunda vez.

El adolescente se levanto y tiró el cadaver de las tortitas por la ventana.

La chica de los ojos verdes iba a empezar a gritar, cuando Sora la corto.

- Dejalo, Ya me regaño yo solo. Asi no te jodes la voz - Sora empezó a imitar la voz de Aerith - ¡Sora! ¡La comida no se tira por la ventana! ¿¡No sabes que en otras mundos hay gente pasando hambre!?

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando con una media sonrisa, mientras el chico ya se había marchado tarareando una canción.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este? - Preguntó Aerith, todavía sorprendida.

- ¿A parte de que es tonto? - Preguntó Yuffie dejando su plato en el fregadero - Pues que, al parecer, esta contento porque León ha decidido que hoy es jornada de puertas abiertas para Sora.

- ¡Menos mal! Al fin Sora puede salir a la calle - Comentó la castaña mientras arreglaba la cocina - Es un autentico fastidio tenerle todo él día pululando por aqui. Al menos asi estara más tranquilito.

Cloud se quedó meditando un momento. Se acabó el contenido de su vaso y se levantó.

- León esta en la biblioteca ¿No?

Las dos chicas asintieron.

- ¿Va a estar alli mucho tiempo?

- Hasta la noche, creo - Contesto Aerith mirando al rubio.

Cloud asintió y se marchó.

- Este chico cada día que pasa es más raro - Dijo Yuffie mientras ayudaba a Aerith.

La castaña, silenciosa, acabo de ordenar las cosas y salió sin decir nada.

Yuffie frunció el entrecejo.

- Esta claro que vivo en una casa de locos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Y hasta aquí. Dudas, sugerencias, exclamaciones de sorpresa, bombas nucleares, cartas con antrax y demás cosas, en la sección de Reviews .**

**Bye!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Tengo a un ser que me da miedo a mis espaldas, diciéndome de manera muy amable (Haciéndose crujir los nudillos xP ) que siga subiendo capítulos, así que eso haré. No quiero enfrentarme a su ira xDD**

**Muchas gracias a Meena, no solo por el comentario, sino por seguir leyendo incluso después de más (Mucho más) de medio año. Y bueno, creo que et debo una disculpa por el increíble retraso Gracias por leer, de verás.**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Ningún personaje nos pertenece (Excepto Kirai, claro xD). Todos ellos pertenecen al señor Tetsu, a Square Enix y a Disney (Cierto, se me olvida mencionarlo xP) No queremos una demanda ni nada parecido, nuestra economía no podría soportarlo xD**

**Capítulo 5**

Pasadas las horas, ya cansada de gritar, de aporrear la puerta y de intentar descubrir donde estaba, mirando por la minúscula ventana, Kirai se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pensando en que pasaría ahora con ella.

Intentaba enlazar las cosas que habían ocurrido pero ¡Nada tenia sentido! o quizás lo tuviera, pero ella no lograba verlo aun.

Lo que de veras tenía claro es que Cloud no la había rescatado por lo que le dijo. Algo debía de tramar. No podía desearle el bien a ella teniéndola encerrada allí. Además, ella sabía cosas sobre Cloud que le hacían creer seguro que mentía.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta y se puso en pie.

- Ya he vuelto ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto Cloud acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué clase de sitio es este?- Dijo ella, ignorado su pregunta.

- Estamos en otra realidad. Eso es lo que puedo decirte. No se más.

- ¿Pero tú te crees que soy tonta?- Le acuso la joven, enfadada.

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Con un movimiento rápido, empujó a Cloud y corrió hacia ella. Pero antes de pasar el umbral, apareció un incorpóreo. La chica retrocedió asustada hasta que se chocó con Cloud.

- Yo no intentaría escapar de este lugar. Aquí al menos estás segura. Pero si sales de esta casa puede pasarte cualquier cosa. Tu no sabes las terribles criaturas que habitan por este lugar. Si quieres puedes salir de la habitación. Y si ves alguno como este - dijo señalando al extraño incorpóreo- Tranquila. No te harán daño.

Kirai miraba hacia el suelo, haciendo como que no prestaba atención.

- Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. Yo estaré por aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa.

La joven le miro un tanto confusa. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa a medias. Se aproximo a ella para acariciar su rostro y después irse, no sin antes decirle:

- Nos vemos.

Ella se quedo pensativa y a la vez sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso por ella? ¿Qué era lo que de verdad pretendía? Aunque, en realidad, la pregunta que ahora rondaba por su cabeza era:

- "¿_Realmente pretende algo o de verdad habrá cambiado_?"

Pasa algún tiempo y Cloud seguía tratándola de esa forma tan especial. Parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida, e incluso sintiera algo por ella. Esto hizo que Kirai fuera rompiendo aquel muro que había construido frente a aquella situación y en concreto contra Cloud. Fue así que de vez en cuando salía por aquella casa tan grande.

Notaba que estaba cogiendo cierto cariño a Cloud, ya que la estaba tratando bastante bien y, poco a poco, fue olvidando que debía de mantenerse a alerta. A veces el corazón ciega a la mente.

Un día, Kirai se encontraba sola en mitad de un largo pasillo, merodeando, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. De repente, apareció un incorpóreo. Pensó que no le haría nada, pero el monstruo, se puso en una posición que indicaba todo lo contrario. Iba abalanzarse sobre ella, pero fue mas rápida y lo esquivó. El incorpóreo se posicionó para volver a atacarla, pero logro lanzarle uno de sus hechizos.

Pretendió huir, pero un nuevo incorpóreo la atacó, propinándole un arañazo, el cual comenzó a sangrar . El anterior monstruo iba a abalanzarse definitivamente sobre ella, cuando, sin previo aviso, una espada enorme lo abatió, junto con el segundo incorpóreo.

- Malditos bichos. Lo siento ¿Estás bien? - Dijo el joven rubio aproximándose rápidamente a ella.

- Sí, lo estoy. No pasa nada... –Respondió Kirai, tratando de escabullirse.

- Déjame ver eso- señaló el brazo herido de la jóven, esta se lo mostró.

- Vaya. Eso habrá que curártelo.

- ¡No! Bastara con vendarlo

- Bueno, pues deja que te lo vende- Cloud miró hacia su alrededor, buscando algún tipo de tela para vendar aquella herida. Se aproximó a una gran ventana, donde había unas cortinas rotas y desgastadas. Rompió un trozo de aquella tela blanquecina, se acercó a Kirai y le vendó la herida con aquella tela.

- ¿De verdad que estas bien? - le volvió a preguntar, levantando su rostro por la barbilla para que le mirara.

- Si, de verdad. Gracias....- contesto ella, intentando sonreír un poco.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y Cloud la acerco más a él. Cuando estuvieron lo mas cerca posible, Cloud la beso suavemente. Después, sin media palabra, se marchó, riendo para sus adentros. Pensando que ya había caído en sus redes.

* * *

Después de lo que pasó, Kirai se empezó a dar cuenta de que se estaba enamorado de Cloud. Empezaba a ver las cosas distintas y comenzó a hacerse falsas ilusiones sobre "_un amor para toda la vida_"

En los dias que transcurrieron, Cloud seguía enamorando más y más a Kirai, con sus falsos besos y caricias.

- "_Esta coladísima por mi_" - Pensaba Cloud mientras reía descaradamente -"_Dentro de poco conseguiré que haga por mi cualquier cosa. Tanto, que al fin lograré que me traiga el corazón que necesito y, por fin, conseguiré hacerme invencible_"

Así que, con esta idea, Cloud siguió fingiendo que la quería y seguía tratándola como de costumbre. Hasta que ella se dejó cegar por el amor de una manera increíble. Cuando ese momento llegó, Cloud puso en marcha la ejecución de su plan.

Cloud entro alarmado a la habitación de Kirai.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la joven, preocupada.

-Ya no estamos seguros. A vuelto a por mi ...

-¿Quién?

- Sora, el elegido de la llave-espada. No parará hasta que me halla eliminado.

- ¿Y por qué va a por ti?- preguntó la chica, extrañada.

- Ya sabes como es la mente de las personas perversas. Solo piensas en destruir para mandar sobre todos. Les da igual a quien tengan que llevarse por delante. A veces, son peores las personas que tiene corazón que las que no.

- No te hará nada. Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi.

- No, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa. Me enfrentaré yo solo a él y conseguiré su corazón. Así podré amarte como yo quisiera.

- ¡No! Yo acabare con él. Tú eres bueno. Aunque seas un incorpóreo... Has cambiado... Yo te traeré su corazón. Alguien como él no se merece tenerlo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Otro capítulo más. Para dudas, sugerencias, atentados terroristas (Ummm.... no, eso no xD ) Y todo lo demás, reviews.**

**Bye!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Últimamente vamos a capítulo por día... Como se nota que me están metiendo prisa xD**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 6**

Sora, hecho un manojo de nervios, había subido al tejado para intentar ver llegar a la nave Gumi. Llevaba tres cuartos de hora esperando y lo único que había logrado vislumbrar había sido el vuelo distraído de varias golondrinas. Pero, aun así, Sora no perdía la paciencia. Siguió allí ,esperando a que la nave llegara.

Pasó una hora más. Cuando Sora estaba decidido a seguir esperando abajo, el sonido, para él inconfundible, del motor de la nave Gumi sobrevoló sobre su cabeza. Su primer impulso fue el de bajar las escaleras e ir corriendo a esperar en la puerta. Pero más tarde se lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar allí, justo donde estaba.

Asique se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo.

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó la lacónica voz del albino desde abajo unos minutos después.

Sora sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, pero no se movió.

Se abrió la puerta y Riku se quedó mirando al otro chico desde el umbral.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas esperando a que te caiga algo del cielo o que?

El ojiazul se levantó del suelo, pero aun no miró al recién llegado.

- No, ya no. Por que ya estas aquí.

Sora ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta unos segundos después. El albino se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Me alegro de oír eso. Sigues siendo igual de tonto que siempre. Eso significa que las cosas van bien.

El castaño se paralizó. No supo si devolver el abrazo o si apartarse lentamente.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión, optó por la segunda opción, muerto de vergüenza.

- Aun no entiendo porque has tardado tanto tiempo en escribirme - Se abstrajo Sora, buscando una vía de escape.

- Yo tampoco - Respondió con sinceridad el mayor - Supongo que quería pensarme bien que decirte para que después no pudieras echármelo en cara.

- Idiota . . . - Murmuró el castaño entre dientes, mientras Riku se reía.

- Bueno ¿Y se puede saber por qué yo tampoco recibí ninguna carta tuya? - Pregunto el peli-plateado, acusadoramente.

- Estaba enfadado. Pensé que me estabas ignorando.

- ¿Quién es más idiota de los dos? - Riku sonrió y Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizado - Venga, anda. Donald y Goofy quieren saber si te has muerto. Van a decepcionarse mucho cuando vean que estas de una pieza.

El oji-azul frunció el ceño y le hizo una mueca.

Sora bajó las escaleras a toda pastilla, saltando después sobre los dos subordinados del rey, haciendo que los tres acabaran dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Donald! ¡Goofy!

- Agh ¡Me estas aplastando! - Se quejó el irascible pato, palmeando desesperadamente.

- Si, yo también me alegro de verte Donald - Sora se levantó y ayudó al palmípedo a ponerse en pie - ¿Dónde os habéis metido todo este tiempo?

- Estuvimos haciendo una misión muy importante -Contestó Goofy, tan lento como fue capaz, intentando darse importancia - Al parecer, el rey piensa que Amsen sigue vivo. Estuvimos ayudando a buscarle.

- ¿Amsen? - Repitió Riku, incrédulo, bajando hasta el primer piso - Eso no es posible. Si aquella explosión consiguió traerme de la oscuridad, lo mínimo que le podría haber pasado a él es que dejara de existir.

- Eso mismo pensaba el rey - Explico Donald -Pero fue Yen sid el que se lo dijo. Y Yen Sid nunca se equivoca.

- Joder. Ni que Yen Sid fuera Dios - Dijo Sora con el ceño fruncido mientras Donald y Goofy le dedicaban una linda mirada asesina. El castaño sonrió a medias y buscó la manera de salirse por la tangente - Y esto. . . ¿Le habéis encontrado?

Los dos vasallos negaron con la cabeza.

- No hay ni rastro de él. Pensamos en seguir buscando, pero el rey nos dijo que estabas en peligro - Explico Donald - Y esta claro que no íbamos a dejarte solo.

- ¿Solo? ¿Y quién ha estado aguantando al enano este durante todo este tiempo? - Dijo Cid con sarcasmo.

Sora ignoró la critica del rubio.

- ¿Vosotros sabéis que es lo que me esta persiguiendo?

- Ni idea. Solo sabemos que es muy peligroso.

Sora suspiró y agito la cabeza, exasperado.

- Da lo mismo lo que sea o lo que quiera - Empezó a decir Riku mientras miraba al infinito -Tendrá que matarnos a todos antes de que pueda incluso llegar a tocarte.

Todos los presentes asintieron, dándole la razón.

- Teniendo tantos protectores, no creo que haya problema para que salga un rato ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Sora a Aerith, con ojitos de cachorro.

- No mientras no vayas solo - Aclaró la chica con media sonrisa.

- Nosotros seremos su sombra, señorita -Dijo Goofy inflándose de orgullo.

Después de decir eso, Sora, acompañado por Riku, Donald y Goofy, salieron de la casa hacia ningún sitio.

- Asique ¿No has podido salir de casa en todo este tiempo? - Preguntó Riku al castaño, mientras Donald y Goofy avanzaban a varios metros de ellos.

- Lo sabrías si se te hubiera ocurrido dar señales de vida - Reprochó Sora, divertido, aunque con cierto toque de resentimiento.

Riku suspiró y encaró al más pequeño.

- Lo siento mucho. Perdoname ¿Vale?

El castaño asintió y los dos chicos se sonrieron.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! - Berreó el pato desde él otro lado de la calle - ¡No os quedéis atrás!

Los dos chicos alcanzaron al grupo de una carrera y continuaron caminando hasta el patio interior.

Después de tantos meses, el patio interior había sido reestructurado y ya no había peligro de que se produjera ningún derrumbe.

Ahora se encontraba decorado con varias fuentes de marfil, hermosas figuras de mármol y varias flores que avivaban el lugar desde sus macetas.

Pero había algo ahí que no encajaba.

- ¡Un incorpóreo! - Alertó Sora mientras hacía aparecer su llave-espada y la empuñaba.

Pero, sin previo aviso, el monstruo despareció y ,ocupando su lugar, estaba ahora una chica de unos 18 años. Tenía cabellos negros como el carbón, que destellaban a la luz del sol, formando reflejos de color azul y la mirada profunda, penetrante.

La muchacha hizo ademán de levantar el brazo. Al mismo tiempo, instintivamente, Riku corrió hacia la chica, la cual acabo el gesto, haciendo con ello que el albino se estampara contra la pared.

- ¡Sora! ¡Huye! - Gritó Riku intentando, inútilmente, volver a ponerse de pie.

El ojiazul intentó obedecer, pero, muerto de pánico, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían.

La chica se acercó paso a paso a Sora, completamente decidida. De pronto, un disparo de fuego la dio de lleno y la derribó. El castaño sintió como las piernas dejaban de pesarle y que podía volver a moverse.

- ¡Corred! - Ordenó León, que se deslizó con rapidez hasta quedar justo delante de Sora.

El adolescente, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia Riku y le ayudo a levantarse. Después, Sora y los otros tres salieron del patio interior tan rápido como pudieron y, sin perder un segundo, regresaron a casa de Merlín.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cartas bomba (Por que son digitales y no hacen daño lol), dudas, sugerencias, exclamaciones de sorpresa, de admiración o de rencor absoluto por escribir esta cosa (Siempre expresadas con educación) en la sección de Reviews**

**Bye**!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Otro capítulo más, aprovechar de la racha mientras dure, ser felices: Dark Angel.**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 7**

Kirai logró recuperarse del ataque del joven que se encontraba en frente, mirándola fijamente con una mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera en un segundo. La joven le devolvió la mirada y desapareció de repente.

Tras unos segundos apareció de nuevo en la habitación de la gran casa, donde se encontraba Cloud.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? - preguntó el joven extrañado.

- Las cosas se complicaron . . .

- Ya veo -añadió mientras miraba la quemadura que la chica tenía en el hombro- ¿Te lo hizo Sora?

- No, fue un tío muy raro. Llevaba un sable-pistola... creo que me quedara cicatriz....

- León - Dijo el rubio por lo bajini- Bueno, para la próxima ya sabemos lo que hay. No nos pillaran desprevenidos.

El chico se acerco a Kirai para observar de cerca su herida.

- Déjame ver eso mejor ... Vaya... no tiene muy buena pinta. Quizás necesitemos un medico...

- No, estoy bien. Lo vendare y en unos días estará curado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó el chico mientras la tomaba por la barbilla para que le mirara.

- No, gracias. Puedo sola- respondió ella mientras le besaba.

- Bien. Cuando me necesites estaré por aquí.

- "!_Maldita sea!" - _Pensaba Cloud mientras daba vueltas en su habitación- "!_No es tan complicado conseguir un corazón! Estoy rodeado de incompetentes... Aunque, bueno. Podría haber sido peor. León la hubiera podido matar allí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, así no tengo que buscarme a otra estúpida enamoradiza como esta."_

Mientras tanto, Kirai seguía en su habitación. Se vendo la quemadura, la cual le dolía bastante, pero no se quejó.

Lo que de verdad le molestaba es que ese chico apareciera de repente cuando tenía la ocasión ideal. Y además, sentía rabia por haberle fallado a Cloud. Pero no se rendiría fácilmente y volvería a atacar de nuevo. Por lo menos ya sabia como era el tal Sora.

Pasaron unos días y Cloud se impacientaba por tener el corazón que tanto ansiaba de una vez, se le veía nervioso y un tanto distante con Kirai lo que a ella no le hacia gracia.

Una mañana, mientras Cloud seguía su táctica habitual con la joven, ella solamente hablaba de temas que al chico no le interesaban lo mas mínimos. Hablaba sobre algún que otro plan de futuro y le regalaba besos a diestro y siniestro, hasta que Cloud no lo soportó más.

El joven se separó bruscamente de Kirai y comenzó a decirle en tono muy borde:

- En vez de todas estas tonterías, tendrías que estar buscando mi corazón. Estas perdiendo un valiosísimo tiempo en simples chorradas, por que mientras tu estas tan tranquila contándome tus problemas, yo tengo los míos propios. Prometiste ayudarme y no estas cumpliendo tu promesa.

La chica le miró extrañada y con un semblante serio.

- Claro, es eso en verdad lo que te importa. Si es así ¿Por qué no vas tú a por él? ¿O acaso es que eres un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarse ni a un niñato de quince años?

- ¡No permito que me llames cobarde! - Grito mientras sujetaba la muñeca de la chica que trataba de irse.

- Que pasa Cloud... ¿Acaso piensas pegarme?- Añadió la muchacha volviendo la cara para mirarle.

El joven la miro con rabia. Kirai hizo lo mismo con una media sonrisa que le decía de nuevo, "_cobarde"_, y acto seguido, se soltó bruscamente con un movimiento de brazo y salió fuera de la casa.

Caminó lejos de la casa. Ahora su cara no trasmitía esa dignidad y chulería que mostró a Cloud, sino tristeza, mucha tristeza. Se adentró en un extraño bosque, en el que después de andar un buen rato se arrodilló en el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, comenzó a llorar de ira y tristeza.

- ¡Joder! La estoy fastidiando - comentaba en voz alta el chico rubio mientras pensaba que hacer para solucionar el percance - ¿Qué hago?¿Mando a buscarla?¿Voy yo? ¿ O mejor espero a que vuelva? - se quedó pensativo unos instantes - iré a buscarla. Queda más romántico. Espero no haberlo estropeado mucho ...

Salió de la casa en busca de la chica. Tras andar sin destino, pensó que podría estar en el bosque. Se adentró en el y caminó. Después de un rato, escuchó llorar a alguien. Se aproximó a la silueta y divisó a Kirai. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y se agachó.

- Kirai. Perdona por lo de antes. Es que... entiende que estoy preocupado, aunque se que eso no es excusa para lo que te dije antes. Pero sabes que en realidad no lo sentía...

El chico le quitó el pelo de la cara para tratar de verla.

- Claro que no lo sentías. No tienes corazón. Además, aunque lo tuvieras, eso es lo que siempre se dice - Dijo levantándose.

- Bueno, no tengo corazón pero... ya me entiendes ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

- No se que creer - Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Cloud la agarro del brazo.

- Créeme por favor ¿Cómo puedes dudar que me importes?

- No tengo motivos para hacerlo - respondió secándose la ultima lagrima que resbalaba por su cara.

- Te daré uno muy bueno - la agarró de la cintura, acercándola hacia él lo más que pudo y la beso apasionadamente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

agradeceríamos enormemente vuestros reviews e ideas siempre que sean constructivas y expresadas de modo educado ya sabéis, gracias por leer nuestra historia y esperamos que os halla gustado esto es todo por hoy.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Siguiente capítulo, esperamos que os guste: Dark Angel.**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 8**

- ¡Estate quieto! Ya te he dicho que estoy bien - Exclamó Riku entre la risa y el llanto mientras Sora intentaba examinar el enorme moratón que se había formado en la espalda del albino - ¡Basta ya! ¡Me estas haciendo cosquillas!

El castaño infló los mofletes y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

- Y eso que yo solo me preocupo por ti ...

El peli-plateado miro serio al otro chico.

- En vez de preocuparte por cosas triviales, deberías preocuparte más por ti. A saber que podía haber pasado ...

Sora se quedó pensativo un instante. La sala se quedó en silencio. Eran más de la una de la madrugada y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Todos, excepto los dos adolescentes, que se habían quedado solos en la salita.

- ¿Quién crees que era esa chica? - Preguntó el oji-azul después de un minuto.

- No lo se. Pero tengo la impresión de que me es familiar ...

- ¿Las has visto alguna vez?

El albino negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy completamente seguro ... ¡Bah! Seguro que son imaginaciones mías.

Sora se tumbó todo lo largo que era en el sofá y se quedo mirando al techo.

- Quien sabe ...

Riku se exasperó.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No te das cuenta de que va a volver? ¿Y si cuando regrese no puedo protegerte? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

- Pues luchar. Ya me he enfrentado a muchas cosas. Quizás estemos exagerando demasiado este tema. A lo mejor no es tan peligroso como pensamos.

- Sora ... - El albino se le dulcifico la mirada. Apartó las piernas del otro chico para poder sentarse a su lado - Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. No te confíes porque no sabemos a que atenernos. Y si te pasara algo yo ...

- Tu ...¿Qué? - El castaño sonrió mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la nuca.

- Yo ... Si te pasara algo ... No me lo perdonaría jamás. No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no pude evitarlo.

- ¡Cómo si fuera culpa tuya!

Riku suspiro y pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de Sora.

- Te lo digo en serio. No hagas nada de lo que los dos podamos arrepentirnos.

El ojiazul le miró fijamente. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que el albino le tenía sujeto.

- ¿Qué ... qué quieres decir?

- Nada que deba importarte. Cotilla ... - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba aun más al castaño - Simplemente, no quiero que te pase nada.

Sora sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas al notar la peligrosa proximidad del albino.

El peli-plateado acarició la cara de Sora, que en esos momentos se había coloreado de rojo.

El castaño intentó separarse, pero el brazo del otro chico se lo impidió.

- Lo siento Sora, pero no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi. Al menos no esta noche.

Riku se inclinó sobre Sora. Sus labios quedaron a apenas unos milímetros. El uno podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro en su boca. Sora cerró los ojos y ...

... La puerta se abrió de un golpe y los dos adolescentes dieron un salto, haciendo que cada uno quedara en una punta del sofá.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - Pregunto León en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que interrumpir? - Respondió Sora, preguntando retó ricamente y sintiéndose bastante incomodo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar - El castaño mayor dejo el sable-pistola en una esquina y se quedó de pie, observando la escena - ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

Los dos chico se quedaron callados.

- Eh ... Creo que me voy a dormir - anunció Riku levantándose y dirigiéndose al pie de la escalera.

- Si, creo que yo también - Imitó el castaño siguiendo al otro chico.

- De eso nada Sora. Tu te quedas aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El peli-plateado fulminó con la mirada al chico de la cicatriz y subió por las escaleras, soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

León se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando al fuego.

El ojiazul se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿Y la chica ...?

- Se me escapo. Lo siento mucho Sora.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada.

León miró a Sora profundamente.

- Algo me decía que no era buena idea dejarte salir. A partir de mañana, la calle te está terminantemente prohibida ¿Te queda claro?

- Pero León ...

- Sora, no solo se trata de ti. ¿Y si a alguien le pasa algo intentando defenderte?

El ojiazul se quedó mirando a la moqueta.

- Eso no lo había pensado.

- Pues deberías haberlo hecho - Dijo León levantándose y dirigiéndose a la escalera - Te protegemos por que eres nuestro amigo y no queremos que te hagan daño. Lo mínimo que tu puedes hacer por nosotros es intentar estar a salvo ¿No crees? Al menos, no nos expongas a todos ante un peligro que puedes evitar.

Sora se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

- Será mejor que te vayas a la cama - Dijo León desde el piso de arriba - Y si es posible, vete a tu cama y no a la de Riku.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Sora se quedó perplejo y con la cara totalmente roja. Subió corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llego, el castaño de la cicatriz ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

El ojiazul soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su cuarto, por el cual parecían haber pasado un tifón, un tornado y un huracán, justo después de un terremoto. Sora se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse siquiera y se quedó dormido.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**agradeceríamos enormemente vuestros reviews e ideas siempre que sean constructivas y expresadas de modo educado ya sabéis, gracias por seguirla y ¡hasta pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Si tienes hambre yo te voy a dar di bi di bi di, dos buenos cocos de verdad. Frescos, buenos, grandes como un balón. **

**Terminada la obra musical me relajo y pongo el capítulo(canción del rey león que canta Zazú cuando.. como... por que... que canta Zazú vamos)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = T a v c W M b b U V s & f e a t u r e = r e c – H M – f r e s h + d i v**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 9**

Después de aquel beso, Kira volvió a dejarse cegar por el amor que sentía hacia Cloud, y volvió con él a la casa.

La acompañó al cuarto, donde la volvió a besar como en el bosque, pero esta vez, acariciándola, y aferrándola más a él.

Kirai se separó del joven y le empujó para que cayera en la cama. La joven se puso encima y continuó besándole, mientras se iba tumbando, y arrastraba a Cloud a su misma posición.

Cloud, totalmente consciente de por donde iban los tiros, pensó alguna excusa para que no llegara a pasar nada mas allá.

- Kirai -dijo recuperando la respiración tras los apasionados besos de la joven.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- respondió ella mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Creo que vamos muy rápido. Seria mejor que esto pasase cuando por fin tenga corazón. Así no es lo mismo. Yo quiero estar enamorado de ti ¿Entiendes? No sería justo ni para ti ni para mi- añadió el joven, que aun se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la chica.

- Si, tienes razón. Lo mejor será esperar.

El rubio sonrió y, acto seguido, se levantó de encima de la joven.

- Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la joven lo llamó.

- Cloud... te quiero.

El fingió una sonrisa y salió definitivamente.

Pasado poco tiempo, Kirai fue en busca de el joven. Lo encontró en su habitación mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- No, solo vengo a decirte que vuelvo a Bastión Hueco, a ver como marchan allí las cosas. Voy a prepararme para que esta vez no halla ningún problema.

- Ah... esta bien. Pero ten cuidado. La gente que acompaña a Sora es también muy peligrosa.

- Tranquilo, esta vez no fallare. Lo prometo.

- Confió en ti- mintió el joven, el cual retiro un mechón azabache de la cara de la chica.

- Yo también confió en ti, cuando recupere tu corazón seremos los dos felices, al fin...

- Si...- Cloud abrazó a la chica y sonrió malévolamente a sus espaldas.

Así, tras esas palabras como despedida, la chica volvió a transportarse a Bastión Hueco, donde, con mucha cautela, estudio aquel lugar y a cualquiera que saliera o entrara de algún sitio. Hasta que, llegada la tarde, encontró una casa en la cual vio a Sora en el tejado con un chico de pelo plateado.

Los vigilaría de cerca, poniendo todo su empeño. No se le escaparía el momento oportuno. No esta vez.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**agradeceríamos enormemente vuestros reviews e ideas siempre que sean constructivas y expresadas de modo educado ya sabéis, gracias por seguirla y ¡hasta pronto!**


	11. capítulo 10

**Nuevo capítulo, quizás la racha de subir cada día pare, pero seguiremos subiendo. Esperamos que os guste, !bye¡ **

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 10**

Sora y Riku se pasaron todo el día tumbados en la azotea, hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Como si se notara poco que tú le gustas. La única neurona de Kairi no tiene la suficiente capacidad como para ayudarla a disimular. - Soltó Riku con un deje venenoso - ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?

- Pues ignorarla ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Yo que se ... Pensé que ella te gustaba ...

- Tu mismo lo has dicho. Me gustaba. Pero la gente puede cambiar de opinión ¿Sabes?

Riku sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Es bueno saber eso ¿Y qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- No lo se, supongo que ya no era la Kairi que yo recordaba. O quizás es que mis recuerdos de ella se transformaron. Lo único que se es que cuando volví a verla, ya no era lo mismo.

El albino se quedó pensativo un momento, para después girarse y mirar a los ojos azules del otro chico.

- Y eso ... ¿Te ocurrió también conmigo?

Sora separó la vista con rapidez.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Pues ... creo que contigo fue ... algo distinto. Cuando me encontré contigo ... Bueno ... Lo cierto es que tampoco esperaba encontrarte así... Pero ... No esperaba sentirme ... de esa manera ...

Riku volteó los ojos, intentando captar alguna palabra de todas las que el castaño había dicho. Cuando al fin lo logró, Riku le preguntó:

- Sentirte... ¿De que manera?

Sora se ruborizó levemente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

El peli-plateado rió con ganas.

- Tal vez ¿Tanto te molesta?

- No. Lo que me molesta es que me acoses.

El albino arqueó una ceja y miró a Sora con una sonrisa.

- Hay otra maneras peores de acosar ¿Quieres qué te las enseñe?

Sora dio un bote y se puso de pie.

- No te acerques. O si no ...

- ... O si no ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

El castaño se alejó un paso de su compañero, poniéndose aun más rojo.

- ... Esto ... Yo ...

Riku se incorporó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Sora, derribándole.

- ¿Cómo diablos es posible que estés tan ágil? - Se quejó el castaño, ahora partiéndose de risa - ¿Tú no se supone que estabas herido?

- Cuando estoy contigo se me cura todo.

Sora dejó de reírse. Abrazó al albino mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Riku sujetó al otro chico por la cintura y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Te quiero Sora - Le confesó el albino en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me digas qué no te lo imaginabas? Sabía que eras espeso, pero no hasta ese punto ...

- No es eso Riku ... Es que yo ...

El peli-plateado se alejó de Sora.

- Ya ... Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Quizás hubiera podido verlo si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado contigo - Murmuró melancólicamente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Esta muy claro. Yo te quiero, pero tú a mi no.

Sora se levantó y fue junto a Riku.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Si me dices eso para después soltarme "Yo te quiero, pero como amigo" ahorratelo. Lo último que quiero oír es eso.

- Es que yo si te quiero, pero no como amigo.

- ¡Pero no te he dicho que ...! Un momento ¿Qué has dicho?

Sora se quedó mirando al suelo, sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Preguntó Riku ladeando la cabeza. El castaño asintió.

El albino se quedó perplejo. Cierto que Sora no se había expresado con demasiada labia, pero si con franqueza. Y fue todo lo que Riku necesitó.

Riku dió un paso más para acercarse al ojiazul, pero, de repente, vió algo que le hizo detenerse.

El reflejo negro azulado de unos cabellos le había deslumbrado durante un segundo desde un tejado cercano.

Sora levantó la vista para poder ver a un más que impávido Riku, el cual mantenía los ojos fijos en una sola dirección.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó el castaño después de un rato.

- Nada - Respondió con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de aparentar - Creó que esta empezando a refrescar. Vamonos dentro.

Riku tomó al ojiazul por los hombros y le empujó con disimulo hacia la puerta.

El castaño hizo amago de dirigirse a la escalera para poder ir a ver que se tramaba por el piso de abajo, pero Riku le retuvo.

- Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero que veas.

Sora se guardó de hacer ninguna pregunta. Simplemente siguió al albino hasta su habitación.

- Guau ... - Exclamó Sora al entrar en el cuarto del otro chico - En mi primer día aquí ya no se podía ni ver el suelo de mi habitación.

El peli-plateado frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué quieres? No me gusta vivir en una cochiquera. Me gusta mantener un indice de habitabilidad mínimo. Al menos el suficiente para que no me devoren las ratas. Y quizás tu deberías aprender eso también. ¡Y no me líes! No te he traído aquí por eso.

Riku abrió un cajón y sacó algo.

- ¿Un Papou? - Preguntó Sora quitandole a Riku el fruto de las manos.

- No uno cualquiera ¿Te acuerdas hace un año? Cuando te conté la leyenda del Papou, te tiré uno.

Sora asintió, para más tarde fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que ese es el Papou que tú me distes?

- Si. No se porqué, pero tuve la necesidad de guardarlo. Cuando me sentía mal lo miraba y me acordaba de ti. Eso siempre me animaba. Y ahora ... quiero que lo tengas tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque en realidad siempre ha sido tuyo - Fue la respuesta que dio Riku mientras se giraba hacia la ventana - Además tengo la absurda idea de que tal vez tú también pensarás en mí cada vez que lo veas.

Sora sonrió y asintió.

- Lo guardare bien.

- Eso espero. No me gustaría tener que arrepentirme de habértelo dado.

El albino se quedó quieto un rato, mirando al exterior a través de la ventana. Hasta que el castaño le abrazó por la espalda.

- Gracias -Susurró, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Por lo del Papou?

- Porque estés aquí.

El peli-plateado se volvió hacia Sora y cogiéndole de la barbilla, le beso.

El castaño, completamente paralizado, sintió como su mente se nublaba. No intentó luchar contra las sensaciones que lo invadían, al igual que no intentó luchar cuando Riku introdujo su lengua en la boca del más pequeño, hasta el momento en que el albino, completamente eufórico, empujó a Sora para tumbarlo en la cama y así poder quedar encima e él.

El castaño comenzó a jadear, no sabiendo muy bien si lo hacia por el hecho de estar intentando zafarse de Riku o si era más bien por tenerle tan cerca.

Riku se apartó levemente de Sora para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- No voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

El peli-plateado abrazó a Sora dulcemente y le susurró al oído:

- Te juro que no te haré daño. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida. Preferiría que me arrancaran el corazón con unas tenazas antes que hacerte daño.

- ¿Cómo se que puedo fiarme?

- Porque te quiero, y porque tu dolor es el mio. Por favor, confiá en mí.

Sora asintió y dibujo una suave sonrisa en su cara.

- Confió en ti.

El peli-plateado asió a Sora por la cintura y empezó a lamer su cuello. Fue en aquel momento cuando el castaño se abandonó. De repente, ya no le importaba nada. No le importaba que su vida estuviera en peligro. Tampoco le importaba que hubiera alguien que quisiera el mal de los mundos. No le importaba nada, excepto una cosa.

Y esa cosa era el chico de cabellos claros que le tenía sujeto y, con la velocidad del rayo, pasó de tenerle miedo, a querer hacerle feliz. Y si para eso tenía que tomar el papel pasivo en esa situación, lo tomaría. ¿Qué más da sufrir durante un rato si puedes lograr la felicidad de la persona que amas para toda una vida?

Pero, al instante siguiente, Sora se odió a si mismo. Riku le acariciaba y le besaba, no buscando su propio placer, si no el del más pequeño. El castaño se odió por no haber confiado en él desde el primer momento. Pero encontraría la forma de resarcirse de su error.

El ojiazul, con un par de movimientos torpes, logró alcanzar la cremallera del pantalón de Riku, que más tarde bajó sin demasiados miramientos.

Notó como, a su lado, el albino abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en el mismo instante en que noto las mano del más pequeño moverse alrededor de su miembro.

Riku intentó mantenerse erguido, pero le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que Sora acariciaba su erección. Finalmente el albino, temiendo acabar derrumbándose, se tumbó en la cama, dejando al castaño con su tarea.

El peli-plateado entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de que quería ver a Sora. Notaba como las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo y le hacían sentirse vivo.

Cuando el más pequeño se detuvo, el albino emitió un leve quejido de protesta, que murió en sus labios cuando noto la calidez de la lengua de Sora pasearse por su miembro.

Por su parte, el castaño se sentía bien. A cada gemido del albino, Sora lamía con más entusiasmo, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada momento que pudiera estar con Riku.

Sin previo aviso, el peli-plateado sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y, con todo el pesar de su corazón, hizo que Sora se detuviera.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? -Preguntó el castaño avergonzado - ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Riku negó con la cabeza. Se acerco a él y le beso dulcemente.

- Digamos que lo estas haciendo demasiado bien - Rió el peli-plateado, intentando sacar a la luz la poca endereza que le podía quedar - Se te esta olvidando que esto es un juego de dos.

Sin decir más, y no sin cierta dificultad, el albino comenzó a desvestir al castaño, mientras, al mismo tiempo, Sora intentaba deshacerse de la vestimenta del más mayor. En esos momentos, la ropa lo único que hacía era entorpecerles y molestarles.

Cuando al fin pudieron desprenderse de la última prenda, Riku abrazó fuertemente a Sora, sintiendo como el movimiento exagerado de sus respectivos tórax desnudos se sincronizaba.

El castaño acarició la espalda de su compañero, que se encontraba empapada en sudor. El albino gimió suavemente y tumbó a Sora en la cama, haciendo de nuevo con esto que Riku quedara encima.

El albino besó el pecho de Sora y continuó en orden descendente, recreándose con cada musculo, cada curva del cuerpo del más pequeño, alternando besos con pequeños mordiscos que invitaban al castaño a perder definitivamente el control.

Así siguió Riku durante un rato, hasta el punto en que Sora no lo soportó más.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer ¡Pero hazlo ya! - Se quejo el ojiazul, tomando una expresión bastante infantil. Riku no pudo más que mirar al castaño con una mirada tierna y sonreír.

- Como gustes. Pero veras como te vas a arrepentir.

Sora negó fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras Riku se deslizaba hasta las caderas de Sora y después de lidiar durante unos segundos consigo mismo, separó los muslos de Sora e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del chico.

El castaño tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no grita. Sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos mientras intentaba dilatar su entrada.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el albino mientras se detenía al notar una lagrima silenciosa bajar por la mejilla de Sora.

- Estoy bien - mintió Sora con un hilillo de voz. No quería demostrarle a Riku lo débil que era y lo mucho que le afectaba el dolor.

El albino acarició la cara de Sora con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo adorable que te pones cuando me miras con los ojitos vidriosos?

El ojiazul intentó limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras Riku le sonreía. Aquella sonrisa le infundió valor y confianza. Y a pesar de que le seguía doliendo, era mucho mayor la alegría que sentía al mirar al albino.

Poco a poco, el dedo se amoldó a la entrada del quinceañero, lo que permitió al albino introducir un dedo más y, por consiguiente, un nuevo drama para Sora, que, por suerte, fue mucho más soportable que el anterior.

Finalmente, Riku introdujo el tercer y último dedo.

- Riku -Susurró el castaño cuando al albino retiro los dedos y se dispuso a penetrarle- Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Riku depositó un beso casto en los labios del otro chico.

- Te he jurado que no te dañare.

- Por favor, no me hagas daño - Repitió Sora, pero esta vez, con un par de lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Entonces lo entendió. El castaño no se refería al daño físico, si no a los dolores del corazón, dolores que eran mucho más difíciles de evitar.

- Hay muchas maneras de herir un corazón - Murmuró el peli-plateado, mordiéndose el labio.

- Por favor ... -Repitió Sora, cada vez más afectado.

Riku estrechó a Sora fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Jamás te haré daño. Nunca.

- Te quiero - Dijo Sora mientras Riku le besaba en la mejilla.

El albino se sintió especial. Sabía a la perfección que nadie más vería a Sora como le estaba viendo él. El castaño no volvería a desnudar sus sentimientos como lo hacía aquella noche. Y eso le hizo sentirse importante. Estúpidamente feliz. Y es que él simple hecho de saber que ese momento era suyo, solamente de ellos dos, hacía sentirse a Riku como en una nube.

El peli-plateado despertó de su ensimismamiento al ver al castaño mirarle con una sonrisa, completamente preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Con mucho cuidado, El albino penetró el cuerpo de Sora centímetro a centímetro, intentando mantener la suficiente sangre fría como para no precipitarse, cosa que resultaba extremadamente difícil.

La presión que sentía Riku alrededor de su miembro le hacia sentir de una forma que no habría podido ni siquiera imaginar. Era una sensación sutil pero fuerte, que invadía cada célula de su ser y que le hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Sora, aguantaba como podía las punzadas de dolor que le atravesaban. No abrió la boca para nada. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados y simplemente esperaba.

Hasta que Riku volvió en sí y recordó cual era su verdadero propósito.

Alargó una de las manos que tenía agarradas a las caderas de Sora y con movimientos suaves comenzó a masturbar al más pequeño, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe y se olvidara del dolor que segundos atrás le había estado martirizando.

Después, con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, el albino comenzó un vaivén delicioso entre el cuerpo del castaño y el suyo, mientras buscaba el punto del más pequeño.

Riku supo que encontró lo que estaba buscando cuando escuchó a Sora gemir como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. En ese momento, el dolor del castaño quedó en nada comparada con la fuerte sensación que le invadía cada vez que Riku se movía dentro de él.

El peli-plateado mantuvo el mismo ritmo durante un rato, hasta que sintió como un nuevo cosquilleo recorría su espalda. A la vez, notó como Sora se retorcía bajo él y como su mano se llenaba de un liquido espeso y caliente.

Riku, después de llegar a su clímax, se retiró lentamente de Sora para, más tarde, poder tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle fuertemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Riku en un susurro.

Sora se rió hacía sus adentros ¿Riku bromeaba? El castaño nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Pero aun así, Sora no le iba a dar el gusto de decírselo.

- Pegajoso - Fue la respuesta del ojiazul.

- Eso tiene fácil solución - Contestó el albino con una ceja alzada - Ve a ducharte.

Sora asintió, salió de la cama y, después de ponerse las ropas básicas, con mucho cuidado de no mancharlas del semen que recubría su cuerpo, salió de la habitación, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al albino, que seguía tumbado en al cama y que observó todos los movimientos del más pequeño hasta que este se marchó.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, Riku se limpió como buenamente pudo, busco una muda limpia y los pantalones del pijama, se puso todo sin demasiada prisa y se quedo otra vez ensimismado, mirando por la ventana.

La noche era bastante fresca, pero a pesar de que se encontraba con el pecho descubierto, no tenía frió.

El albino se puso alerta al ver una sombra en la azotea del edificio del frente, para descubrir más tarde que solo era un gato.

Riku suspiró aliviado y se regañó severamente por paranoico.

Pero es que, a pesar de que acababa de vivir una experiencia que sabía que marcaría su vida para siempre, no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a aquella chica misteriosa que tanto amenazaba la vida del chico al que amaba.

En un pensamiento fugaz, Riku recordó la conversación que había tenido varias horas atrás.

***FLASHBACK* **

Riku había bajado a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, cuando notó la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

El albino se giró con rapidez para ver a León, apoyado en la pared, que le observaba con una mirada hueca.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? - Preguntó Riku de malas maneras.

- Tranquilizate, aprendiz de tempano de hielo, y piensa bien con quien usas ese tono o acabaras teniendo problemas.

Riku no contestó, simplemente dedicó una mueca al chico de la cicatriz.

- ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva? Aunque no te lo creas, para mi Sora no es más que un hermano pequeño.

- ¿Y eso por qué crees que debería importarme?

- Porque estás enamorado de él.

En aquel momento, el albino sintió como si le hubieran dado una paliza ¿Tanto se notaba?

- No pongas esa cara. Yo no pienso meterme en ese tema. Asique, se puede decir que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Y ahora, si quitas esa cara mustia, tal vez podamos hablar tranquilamente de un tema que te interesa y mucho.

El albino sintió deseos de partirle la boca a aquel chulo que no hacía más que herir su ego a cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero Riku sabía muy bien que León no era alguien con quien uno pudiera gastárselas, por lo que se quedó inexpresivo y esperó.

- Tengo la manera de llegar hasta el refugio de la atacante de Sora. El portal por el que ella desapareció solo tiene un destino y es un mundo paralelo al nuestro. Encontré la forma de llegar hasta él, pero esta claro que ir yo solo es un suicidio. Contaba con encontrar la ayuda suficiente para ir allí y atajar el mal de una vez por todas. Lo que me preguntaba es ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

- ¿Quienes vais a ir?

- El rey, Merlín, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie y yo. Y tú si vienes con nosotros, claro.

- Es decir, que todas las defensas que podría tener Sora se van a marchar. Entonces mi respuesta es no. De ninguna manera voy a dejarle solo.

- Aerith y Cid estarían aquí con él y Merlín nos haría regresar enseguida si ocurriera algún percance. Además, toda la ayuda que consigamos es poca.

- Sigo pensando que es mejor que yo me quede.

- Reconsiderarlo. Es por el bien de Sora.

El albino lo pensó un segundo.

- De todas formas lo pensare. Aunque ya sabes lo que opino.

León asintió y sin mediar una palabra más, se dió media vuelta y se marchó.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Riku suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. No quería alejarse de Sora de ningún manera, pero pensando en que tal vez pudiera destruir a esa chica antes de que alcanzara al castaño, probablemente sería mejor ir con ellos.

Mientras el albino seguía dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y apareció Sora, que traía puesta como única prenda una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Riku le miró durante un momento y se dió cuenta de un curioso detalle:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Sora despeinado!¿Qué ha pasado?¿Se te ha olvidado meter los dedos en el enchufe antes de salir del baño?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan "gracioso"? - Preguntó Sora con un deje de molestia.

- Pues ... Supongo que desde que me enamore de ti - Respondió el otro, tumbándose es la cama - Tú me inspiras.

Sora se sentó a su lado, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estas como una maldita regadera?

Riku se rió a carcajadas.

- No hace falta que tu me lo digas.

El albino se incorporó y besó los labios del otro chico.

- Te quiero Sora.

- Y yo a ti - Respondió, mientras aspiraba el aroma de los cabellos de Riku.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se despertó tarde. El sol ya estaba bien arriba en el cielo, pero a pesar de ello, no se escuchaba el enorme bullicio que solía oírse en la casa a esas horas del día.

El castaño ignoró ese detalle y se giró para abrazar a su compañero.

Pero Riku no estaba allí.

Sora se incorporó y busco con la vista por el resto de la habitación y nada.

El ojiazul, sorprendido, se levantó de la cama, aun sin creerse que el albino se hubiera marchado de la habitación sin haberle dado siquiera los buenos días.

Se vistió apresuradamente, convencido en que el peliplateado estaría abajo, esperándole, cuando, al ir a coger su cinturón de la mesita de noche, vio una nota en la que ponía su nombre con la inconfundible letra de Riku.

Sora la desdobló con rapidez y la leyó sin dilación.

"_Querido Sora:_

_Siento haberme ido sin avisar. Pero todos creímos que era lo mejor. _

_León y los demás han organizado un equipo de investigación sobre la chica que te atacó y su paradero. Nos dirigimos hacia su guarida, pero por supuesto, no pienso decirte ni cuando, ni como, ni donde. Tal vez el hecho de no tener ni una sola pista te retenga justo donde estas._

_Esperamos no estar mucho tiempo fuera y acabar con esto pronto._

_Se que lo siguiente te va a sonar muy melodramático, pero prefiero decírtelo por si acaso. Si me pasa algo, quiero que sepas que te quiero, pero que quiero por encima de todo que seas feliz._

_Ten mucho cuidado y estate alerta._

_Riku__._ "

El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Se habían ido?¿Se habían ido sin ni siquiera preguntarle si le parecía bien?

Sora era el más interesado en ese tema. Sobre todo si se trataba de la seguridad de sus amigos. Se iban a meter en la boca del lobo, iban a poner sus vidas en peligro por él y aun así no pensaban decirle nada.

El ojiazul se enfureció. Esa era la confianza que sus amigos tenían en él.

Pues si todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a largarse de esa casa, el no sería menos.

Sora cogió el Papou que Riku le había regalado la noche anterior y lo guardó en un bolsillo mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

Llego a la azotea en menos de un minuto. El castaño dió un salto y con la agilidad de un gato, cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la calle.

Debían ser más de la una de la tarde, hora del día en la que el calor daba con más fuerza y toda la gente se resguardaba en sus hogares, por lo que todo estaba desierto.

Sora no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar, pero costara lo que costara, pensaba encontrarlos y, ya de paso, demostrarle a todos que sabía apañárselas muy bien solo.

Pensó que la mejor opción era la de investigar primero en el patio interior, ya que era allí donde había aparecido por primera ve su agresora.

Pero había avanzado más de unos metros cuando de repente, la figura de una chica apareció en un tejado cercano.

Una muchacha, vestida de negro, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, le observaba. La muchacha que le atacó.

Sora empuño su llave-espada, dispuesto a defenderse. Pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde.

La chica bajó del tejado de un saltó. Un rayo de luz salió de la mano de Kirai, el cual dió de llenó al chico, tirandole al suelo.

El castaño vió borrosamente como la chica seguía acercándose a él hasta que, finalmente, los ojos de Sora se cerraron y quedó inconsciente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**agradeceríamos enormemente vuestros reviews e ideas siempre que sean constructivas y expresadas de modo educado ya sabéis, gracias por seguirla y ¡hasta pronto!**


	12. capítulo 11

**Bueno, un capítulo más. Que lo lleven bien xP (Sorpresa "especial" en este capítulo. Absténgase, fans de Kairi)**

**Advertencias: **

**- Riku x Sora.**

**- Shonen-ai **

**- Personajes originales**

**- Violencia **

**- Muerte de personajes **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Se los reparten todos entre Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney. Y como no comparten, no hay ninguno para nosotras. Hay mucho egoísmo en el mundo...**

**Capítulo 11**

Tras dejar al chico tirado en el suelo, Kirai se acercó. Comprobó que estaba inconsciente y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer con él, escuchó el sonido de un estornudo. Se paró en seco y se giró.

Una chica pelirroja estaba escondida tras la esquina, observando estupefacta lo que estaba sucediendo. Kirai desapareció rápidamente con Sora, maldiciéndo para sus adentros.

Tras unos instantes apareció en la habitación de la gran casa. Antes que nada, ató al chico de pies y manos para que no pudiera intentar nada extraño.

Después lo llevo hasta una habitación grande, al fondo de un largo y oscuro pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó al chico allí. Después cerró la puerta con llave. Al girarse vio a Cloud dirigirse con rapidez hacia ella.

- ¡Ya estás aquí!¿Lo has traído? - Preguntó el joven nervioso.

- Claro. Te prometí que lo haría y ahí esta, atado e inconsciente.

El joven tomó la llave de la mano de Kirai y abrió la puerta para observar lo que le contó la chica. Una gran satisfacción invadió a Cloud.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías. Te debo una...

- No, no me debes nada. En todo caso sería al revés- la chica se acercó más a él -No sabes como deseo que tengas corazón.

La chica redujo más la distancia, tanto que acabó la frase a unos milímetros de los labios de el joven.

- No tardare mucho en recuperarlo. Solo necesitamos un poco más de paciencia - Respondió, aun igual de cerca.

- Pero antes, tenemos un problemilla que resolver- comentó Kirai, separándose.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- Una chica pelirroja de pelo largo vio como atacaba a Sora y me lo llevaba. Quizás lo conozca y puede que avise a sus amigos.

- Joder. No te preocupes, de esa me encargo yo. Dices que es pelirroja ¿No?

- Si. Pelo largo y un vestido rosa, cortito... No debe de tener mas de 15 años. Si les conoce, estamos perdidos.

- Más le vale que no. Sino se le van a acabar las ganas de ser una soplona.

Tras esas palabras, Cloud camino rápidamente por el pasillo hasta que la chica no pudo verle.

"_Para variar,_ _nada puede salir bien" -_ Hablaba para si mismo.

Mientras, en Bastión hueco, la chica pelirroja aporreaba la puerta de casa de Merlín, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

- !Ya va, ya va! - gritaba Aerith mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió, la chica casi cae al suelo. La mujer la sujeto para que no lo besara.

- ¡Tenéis que ayudar ... a Sora! ¡Se lo ha llevado ... esa ... esa mujer! - dijo gritando sin respirar.

Aerith la miraba con una cara extraña, tratando de entender lo que decía, Cid la imitaba. Cuando iban a contestarla, llegaron los demás de la biblioteca, alertados por los gritos.

- ¡Tranquilizate y habla con calma! - exigió Aerith, un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡Han raptado a Sora! ¡Se lo ha llevado una mujer de negro!

Todo el mundo se paralizo por unos instantes.

- ¿Morena, con el pelo muy largo?- preguntó León

- ¡Si! y con un vestido. ¡Se lo llevo inconsciente!

- ¿Entonces porqué demonios estamos aqui parados? ¡No podemos perder ni un minuto! - gritó Riku, corriendo hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Aerith, exasperada.

- ¡Al patio interior! ¡Deprisa!- respondió Yuffie al instante.

Corrieron hacia el lugar indicado, lo más deprisa que pudieron. Riku y León fueron los primeros en llegar, y allí, encontraron a un chico rubio de espaldas, con una inconfundible espada.

- ¿Cloud?¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó León extrañado.

El rubio no contestó, los demás llegaron en el mismo momento en que Cloud se dio la vuelta. Observó a los presentes y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kairi, mientras recordaba las palabras de Kirai.

"_Pelirroja, pelo largo, vestido rosa corto..."_

Estaba claro, era ella. El joven saco la espada, y se dirigió con paso rápido y decidido a ella. Los demás miraban extrañados... pero la duda paso a sorpresa y a incredulidad cuando Cloud, el mismo Cloud que conocían desde hacia tanto tiempo, atravesó completamente a la pelirroja con su espada a la altura del estomago. Volvió a sacarla chorreando de sangre y la volvió a guardar, para desaparecer con una tranquilidad que dejó a todos los presentes alucinando más de lo que lo estaban.

Después el joven desapareció, y Kairi tirada en el suelo se desangraba a pasos agigantados. Su sangre llegó hasta los pies de Aerith, quien estaba a punto de llorar al ver como el hombre al que quería había matado sin ningún reparo a una niña. La mujer comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de allí, y Cid tras ella.

El rey se adelanto, y tras echar un vistazo a Kairi, negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir por Sora. Por ella ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo Mickey, poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo.

León, aunque por fuera seguía aparentando la seguridad y la endereza que le caracterizaban, en su interior sentía como si le hubieran clavado mil puñales.

¿Cómo era posible que Cloud hubiese hecho algo así?¿Acaso no era amigo suyo?¿No había luchado varias veces a su lado?¿Qué rayos habría ocurrido para que Cloud reaccionara de esa manera?

Desde luego, León no lo sabía. Pero después de rescatar a Sora, su siguiente meta sería averiguarlo. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Merlín, con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, abrió un portal como aquel por el que había escapado la chica días atrás. Todo el grupo entró por el sin mediar palabra.

Por su parte, Kirai se paseaba por el pasillo frecuentemente para ver si todo marchaba bien o si el chico había despertado. Paso un buen rato de arriba para abajo, hasta que se quedo en su habitación, tirada en la cama mirando al techo, pensando en si Cloud se habría encargado de la chivata y si le había salido bien. Al rato, la chica se quedo dormida.

Pasado un poco el tiempo, Kirai se despertó y salio de la habitación para dirigirse al pasillo. En el camino, escuchó cierto barullo a lo lejos. La joven, extrañada de escuchar pelea, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Sora, preparada para cualquier cosa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Criticas constructivas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencia y todo lo que queráis, en la sección de reviews (Todo mientras no sean cartas bombas y cócteles molotov. Preferiblemente, insultos contra nosotras y nuestras familias tampoco xP)**

**Bye!**


End file.
